


【带卡车】Grind me down.

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: ★为Lock you up.续集。★设定延续，跟踪狂土xcunt boy偶像卡←其实这两人都被我写得像是有病（。★只想开车以及垃圾小情侣的感情戏。还是有点脏！有Dirty Talk。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	【带卡车】Grind me down.

**Author's Note:**

> ★为Lock you up.续集。  
> ★设定延续，跟踪狂土xcunt boy偶像卡←其实这两人都被我写得像是有病（。  
> ★只想开车以及垃圾小情侣的感情戏。还是有点脏！有Dirty Talk。

房间仍旧昏暗。

后颈是皮制沙发靠背独特的半软，衬衣只是堪堪挂在旗木卡卡西的身上，衣角被压揉至起了波浪般的皱纹。意识不过半明，他偶尔听到窗外隐约有车流闹响，有三两行人交流，有窗帘飞掀，有风过。

多么平凡的下午，如果能忽略掉他被喂了催情药并且腿间还埋着一个脑袋的事实。

有舌尖在私处游走的感觉本应该叫卡卡西觉得恶心，但或许是催情药的关系——他是如此对自己说的，在催情药的引导下，浑身无力而瘫软是太正常不过的一件事，所以只能任由对方为所欲为——总是如此，和这个男人见面时总是如此，对方总有千万种手段来应对他的回绝，并很快让那一处变得湿透。

“…嘶…嗯……”

那舌尖只是从浅入那湿润的通道口滑出并将将滑过会阴处，便有闷哼从蠕动的喉口泄露，银发男人随之猛然一颤，膝盖晃荡便要向内扣住。黑发男人对此见怪不怪，像是做过千百次般伸出一只手摁在皮肤细腻的腿根，不费吹灰之力便制住了旗木卡卡西的动作，便将双腿张开的姿势就此固定。  
这里是普遍触之敏感的地方，宇智波带土认准了这一点便将舌尖停在那之上，卡卡西细密的微颤便无法停下。

“…你别、别舔那里……”

伸手轻抚过黑发男人的面颊并用四指垫于他下颚，这样轻柔的力道像是情人间的温软阻止，而卡卡西深知自己只是用不上力气。  
宇智波带土轻触舔弄的动作一瞬停了，仍然把脸埋在腿间，卡卡西能听见他啧弄唇舌与水渍的声音，有些羞耻地蹭了蹭后脑本就散乱的银发。然而男人的作祟行为又在几秒后幅度加大，湿润舌尖不仅滑过会阴，甚至越过了汩汩流水的穴口。

“那我该舔哪里？”宇智波带土兀自埋着头进行反问，深谙性爱反应优越过人的床伴总是如此不知好歹。“是我舔的这里让你不够舒服吗？”

完全脱离本意的回答让旗木卡卡西明了对方是故意的，他明明只是想让这行为中途停止，而对方的问法却让自己陷入如何回答都会非常奇怪的两难境地。这狡猾的男人太擅长于设下陷阱，不管是行为或者言语，宇智波带土总能抓到关键之处并慢慢压迫着将人逼至墙角再围禁起来。  
为此旗木卡卡西所能做的只是咬紧下唇不再回应。

那处已完全被粘稠浓郁的水色占满了，舌尖每次划过都可以带出不少牵连的细丝。每每探入，温软的穴肉便火辣地贴过来，配合着银发男人变得急促的呼吸，收紧舌面又松开。那处入口多次接受宇智波带土的操弄，已记住了男人的形状，只要掰开卡卡西的大腿便会微微张开，而内里总是恢复成最初的紧实，吸得宇智波带土总会控制不住用唇舌在卡卡西的上身肆虐，留下青紫又难以掩盖的痕迹。

“你该说明白的。”黑发男人的语气里是别有用心的做作惋惜，这种见鬼的腔调每次都让他显得危险感十足。心头一凛，卡卡西挪动着绵软无力双腿回收并打算合拢，旋即被男人抓住脚踝。

“你该告诉我的。”

“呃…等、等一下……嗯！”  
那湿润的触感又从会阴处出发，带着又一股被挑出的水，蹭过软肉组织，最后被作祟者猛然划磨过阴蒂。催情药早已将感官敏感度增加至上限，无所适从的快感与酸涩从四面八方倾袭，旗木卡卡西一瞬也不知是该挺腰或是挣扎着合腿，只能小腹抽搐着在原地磨蹭扭动。  
但男人显然毫无收手的打算，占据优势地位后的得寸进尺一向是他的作风。将这大幅度又强力的舌尖刮蹭来回了几次，宇智波带土在旗木卡卡西扭着腰身乱躲乱撞时又一次把目标放到了顶端的阴蒂上。

“你该说明白的，卡卡西。我知道你受不了这里，我每次碰这里的时候你总是要哭。”只是宇智波带土也从未手下留情，并将舌面作为包裹物上下摆动起脑袋，并偶尔用舌尖轻抵住旋转。  
舌苔细细蹭过包裹阴蒂的外层并让其完全释放其中的小核，旗木卡卡西一瞬用指尖紧紧扣住沙发表层，又因为太过光滑而渐渐滑开。那口腔似乎将卡卡西的一切都裹住了，微微一动都可以让他为之动心动容。这别样的被主宰感仍让卡卡西不堪忍受，他完全将自身重量陷入沙发中，边看着腿间的人边下意识地扭腰去躲，直到被宇智波带土伸手掐住乳尖才放弃般停下。

“别雪上加霜，卡卡西。你只需要后悔没跟我说要我舔哪里。”指腹间扭转的乳尖似乎变得更红了，宇智波带土舔去下唇的潮湿边轻吻着卡卡西的大腿内侧，开始恶劣演说。

“没人能阻止我，我知道你受不了这里。”  
阴蒂又被滑过，卡卡西终于忍不住将腰肢猛然上挺，喘出的气全是炽然的热。

“你看，反应总是这么好。你还记得上次，我碰你阴蒂还没有几分钟，你就一边哭一边扒开小穴，求我不要再揉了，改操你的小穴吗？”  
宇智波带土得意满满地嘲弄着，翻出曾经往事。这对卡卡西而言毫无意义是一场酷刑，尤其他还要自我把控这具因为服用催情剂而软绵绵又性欲高涨的身体，而这些纵情声色的辞令又总令卡卡西不经意去回想当时的场景与快感——他多次恳求宇智波带土不要触碰那一点，以至在崩溃前作出许多放荡的举动来让黑发男人获得满足。  
“你这里变得又红又肿，像是荡妇一样总是勾引我。阴蒂好像有点变大了……是被我玩的太多了吗？没有办法，你每次都露出欲罢不能的表情，其实这才是你的本性吧？”

“嗯……不是的…”

羞耻的躁动感全部堆在脸颊与眼角，旗木卡卡西眼神朦胧，整个人徜徉在宇智波带土每一次对阴蒂的勾弄躁动中，连喘息都紊乱不齐，微吐着一点小舌似是要解放体内堆积不下的热。他无法否认快感，亦无法抗拒沉沦，迷迷糊糊中所有隶属曾经又淫靡的画面闪过一次又一次，终于在宇智波带土将舌尖塞入甬道试图将淫液吞下的时候泄出一股水。

卡卡西腰身抽搐，后颈紧贴着沙发靠背重喘。宇智波带土在此时终于抬起头，先是露出一双漆黑的眼，再是俊挺的鼻梁，和沾上水渍的鼻尖与唇角。这张面无表情的脸总是显得冷峻而无情，眉眼上挑便似一番挑衅，而在床笫之间的动容更像是蛊惑人心的禁忌药品。  
男人拥有如此优异的皮相虽不难猜测，但仍然让旗木卡卡西有些讶异。在不久之前他终于成功地在亲吻之前让宇智波带土摘下了那张宝贵的面具，整个过程轻松得像是一场骗局。  
而这一次，宇智波带土甚至带旗木卡卡西到了自己的家里，像是手中掌握着把柄的有恃无恐，又像是似是而非的一厢情愿。这场犯罪的本质不可改变，可宇智波带土并非是愿意以身试险的人。

究竟是自己遗漏了什么，还是男人真的松懈了？

“你又失神了，卡卡西。很舒服吗？”

那汗湿的黑短额发沾在带土额前，又因为互相之间距离的贴近而抵上卡卡西的。恍恍间，宇智波带土已将曲起的一只膝盖压在他两腿间，单手撑在沙发上俯身，将薄汗与水液相融的湿润唇角再次覆上他的。男人似乎对卡卡西舒爽到失神后的表情异常满意，连抿着的嘴角都微挑着同冰冷戏谑毫不相符的弧度。

是在笑吗？

在高潮的疲倦稍稍过去后，卡卡西疲倦地抬眼，蜷缩着双腿似要将自己紧环，却发现身体早已被男人的身躯掩住。

那躯体像一张张开的却密不透风的网，紧紧将自己裹挟。思绪混乱极了，也许是因为有温凉的舌卷住自己的，或者是因为仅发泄一次并不足以解决窘迫的催情药，卡卡西倦倦地想着，心中似有暖流交错，微张开嘴给予温软的回礼。

他是在笑吧……？他不常笑，自从认识的那一刻起，就算是笑也不过是讥讽。而像这样的笑，属实不多见。

“…也没有那么不舒服。”吐出的热气与对方的鼻息相融，如此姿态太像热恋时的情侣，卡卡西想撇开视线又被乘胜追击的嘴唇阻拦，淹没了余音，胸腔燥热下又任由轻声呜咽时不时从喉口鼓躁而出。银发偶像生性凉薄，从小到大也未同家人以外的对象如此亲密过，心中渐渐升腾起些微羞怯，晕染起眼尾一片胭红。

轻抿着卡卡西的上唇向外拉扯，宇智波带土再一垂眸，心间又软了几分。

“我进去了，卡卡西。”

即使有了提前的预知，但热烈灼烧的硬物被推入身体，银发男人依旧被烫得脚趾蜷缩，紧紧用膝盖扣住宇智波带土的腰不放，直到因为习惯了热度与尺寸的内壁完美无缺地与肉棒贴合，不适感终于退走，卡卡西才再次放松了下来。

在被潮湿的内壁吞咽下，宇智波带土花了一小会的时间便将下沉的意识从其中抽回，很快摆动腰身开始前后的抽动与撞击。卡卡西不得不认可对方的床上技巧，不管是温柔还是粗暴，宇智波带土从来都不会只顾自己的感受而在身体里横冲直撞，至少如今未曾让他感受过一次疼痛。  
更别提今天这般温柔的、毫无倾占欲的性事。

“嗯……！”

腰肢很快脱离掌控开始配合着抽查的频率轻微扭动，在与宇智波带土数不清的性爱后，这具身体已经学会如何自主找寻舒适的地方，一开始的卡卡西会死咬嘴唇保持清醒，但在数次无法集中注意力的当口，他都无法抗拒这堕落。

似是雨滴的汗水砸落鼻尖，卡卡西迷茫地抬眼，发现有汗渍在宇智波带土的下巴尖上凝聚。那双坚定的黑色瞳仁里全是自己仰脸时痴痴的容貌，一改往日的嘲弄，全是教任何人都可以为之落泪的深情。  
这令卡卡西情不自禁地想。

啊、啊，为什么要做这样的事呢？明明拥有这样一张好看的脸，也不会缺少追求者吧？

在这高强度的性爱下，卡卡西只觉得浑身上下都在冒着热汗。被迫改了姿势后，他双腿大张着交叠在带土肌肉紧实的大腿上，又面向外方坐在男人身上，双手被紧紧握住撑在后方，脊背挺直承受着强力撞击。臀肉小幅地颤动，而吞噬硬物的那处已完全张开了，没插几下便有肉棒捣鼓着从内里分泌聚集甚多的水声，再一点点顺着股沟和腿根线条流下。

肉棒每次小寸小寸地擦过肉壁，顶开闭合穴肉并撞到最深处的感受已要他难以承受，连唾液都未及咽下。有手指探到前方，沿着腹肌线一直下摸，旗木卡卡西知道宇智波带土想要做什么，但他已无法从本就混乱的思绪中分出一点去出声阻止，只能提前一步咽咽地哭。  
阴蒂上传来的感触与其说是快感，反而更像是麻痒。卡卡西为此后腰一紧，近乎高潮却仍未抵达。这一次宇智波带土放轻了力道，只是用两指在阴蒂上轻轻打转，那奇妙的麻痒感便紧追着卡卡西不放，即舒适，也无法让感官登去顶峰。

那小穴内里频繁又有规律地缩紧，每插动几下，宇智波带土便要因完全湿润的热辣快感喟叹。他不禁坐直身体，将卡卡西的一只单臂举起，沿着腰线舔弄到毛发稀疏的腋下，再去舔吮颈侧那片脆弱肌肤。

“卡卡西，现在舒服吗？”宇智波带土只觉得自己有些迷失了，用着一副完全难得的柔软腔调。近来他的银发偶像在床上越来越听话，偶尔别扭都显得可爱，自己也许久未对着他采取任何威胁的措施。  
真是奇怪，可奇怪的不只是他。带土边想着边抿住卡卡西的耳垂，舌尖稍稍探进耳窝。

“是太激烈了吗？”

竟然会这样轻声地询问自己的感受，太异常了。

桎梏不再，旗木卡卡西终于可以稍稍偏头将视线投到男人的脸上。在泪渍笼罩的迷蒙之间，他看到宇智波带土距离极近，一息全吐在已发烫的脸颊，见自己回头，那嘴唇转了弯便吻上眼睫，卡卡西不得不闭上那只眼，又将额头轻靠过去。 他们就像是在天寒地冻间依偎取暖的爱人。  
为什么会对自己做出这种事，卡卡西已有些明白。

宇智波带土是个罪犯，但又并非如此。

他也许只是——

像是有落叶点缀到沉寂又晦暗的湖泊上，卡卡西心下一沉却又隐隐发痛，半抬起单臂抵住带土的后脑，将鼻尖轻蹭上他的，终于不再压抑呻吟。

“没、没有……”  
卡卡西半闭上眼，在不停地颠簸之间好好地感受起被手指磨蹭弱点又被填满的快感。

“你可以再激烈一点…嗯……鸢…”

也许是听到卡卡西第一次用这样软糯的嗓音喊到自己的名字，黑发男人的动作猛然一停，只觉得那处硬到发痛，旋即单手紧握卡卡西的腰更加用力的撞击起来。手指不再轻蹭阴蒂改为从下而上的勾挑，过头的力量全部因为沾上手指又极具润滑效用的淫液而融化，变为了刚刚好。身前人的哭喊声一下高昂，私处不断地泄水，宇智波带土已做好十足准备听不久后卡卡西的求饶声。目中无人的银发偶像总是会在这一刻展露脆弱又色情的模样，他每次都会欣赏好一会再接受这难得的讨饶。

“啊…嗯……！继续…就这样…”

银发男人却一反常态，在被撞击至臀肉发颤的同时仍然不忘摆动腰肢，将重心努力向宇智波带土炽热的硬物上坐去，甚至用低沉性感的嗓音劝说着带土继续他的恶行，似乎只有如此才能抵消漫布全身的燥热。  
只是一回眸。

操，浪货。

喉口发渴，宇智波带土几乎对“究竟是谁吃下了催情药”这一问题的答案产生了混淆，在心中狠骂并重重拍在男人侧臀上。那一处白皙很快泛起嫩红，又惹得宇智波带土边吻上卡卡西的嘴唇，边不顾吃痛的闷哼而多次捏揉，色情的手法直让卡卡西忍不住抬腰向前喷水。

一反常态的不只是他们其中之一。二人都深谙此事，但大多选择沉默。错误的开始注定了之后所有的弯路，他们二人是独一无二的创始者，终会抵达独一无二的结局。  
而宇智波带土所认为的结局无关好坏，因为只有坏。至于会去向哪个结局，选择权也永远不在他手上。

不在我手上。

心口一涩，宇智波带土只觉得有重压从天而降，几乎连呼吸都断了一瞬。他就着结合的姿势站起并转身，把腿脚绵软无力的卡卡西轻松压到沙发上，就着后入的姿势覆上那汗湿温热的脊背，好似只有这样才能将卡卡西完全包入怀中并全权掌握一般。

“怎么了……？”  
小高潮又潮吹数次的卡卡西完全无法抵抗任何有力的动作，只是察觉到宇智波带土的异样而微微偏过头，直看到男人俊朗的下颚线。宇智波带土的捉摸不透通常不只是在日常上，在床上也偶尔会在突然停顿之后转变态度。  
就像他的身体中不止存在着名为“鸢”的灵魂。

不过须臾，带土终于将视线缓缓挪向他，像只撒娇的狮子，将脑袋埋入卡卡西的颈窝，闷闷地回了一声。

“……没事。”

也许是性爱间融入了别样柔情的因素，这令带土无法抗拒地动心了。他开始注意抽插时的力度，并注意着卡卡西的呻吟，一旦那声线中带上了痛苦，他便会立刻放轻，并安抚着阴蒂让卡卡西重又回归舒适之中。那具被完全点燃的身体根本受不了如此对待，最后只是承受指尖对后腰窝的轻挠，卡卡西便紧咬着牙关浑身抽搐。那处泄了太多的水，每次被顶弄都有鲜红的穴肉向外翻出，最后卡卡西几乎有夹不住那根肉棒的错觉，只好收紧臀部并向内夹紧大腿。

又一股水被挤了出去，宇智波带土就势死死吻住他，并将精液全内射进了深处。

一时只剩平复喘息的空白。

那颗毛茸茸的脑袋仍然埋在颈窝不走，旗木卡卡西突然觉得好笑。该说这人是聪明好，还是愚蠢呢？出道不过半年，他听遍了或尖声惊叫或羞涩细语的“我爱你”，对此他总是报以一笑。  
——感谢你的喜欢，但无法作为爱人回应你的表白。  
这才是本意，对此卡卡西通常都真心觉得抱歉。而现在他终于有愿意回应的意向，可听这人说一句“我爱你”竟然如此困难。

“这里是我家，你应该猜到了。下次你可以直接过来。”未及开口，宇智波带土将灼热温度还未散去的气息又喷在卡卡西耳窝。  
“你今天有一点奇怪，”他顿了顿，似乎觉得提起了一个不该提的话题，却依然试探。“卡卡西，你今天变得……该如何说，有一点倾向于我。”

“……我并没有所谓的斯德哥尔摩。”用词足够委婉，卡卡西忍住笑意，故意眼也未抬，仿佛对方压根就不在视线中。“该知道从你对我做出这种事的那刻起，我不会爱你。”

一瞬的凝滞与愣神，宇智波带土突然觉得喉口干涩。这是理所应当的事实，旗木卡卡西毫无过错，他只是被自己强硬地拖入了这深渊，而自己也从未奢求过回应——是这样的，从头到尾一直是如此，他没有变过，也并不希望卡卡西改变，这点根本不需要任何强调。  
“太可笑了，旗木卡卡西。”宇智波带土突然觉得自己心头有股不息的火。他从几乎不为人知的迟钝与慌乱中解脱，弯腰去够那乱作一团的衣物，企图在其中找寻到一根烟。

“你说得就像是我会爱你一样。”

“难道不是吗？”旗木卡卡西只穿了半身衬衣，长腿一迈便跨到宇智波带土的面前。他常年练舞，手腕并非没有力气，很快就又要宇智波带土与他视线交接。  
“我就是在说，”

“你爱我。”

爱，一个多么荒谬的字眼，却又有着万生都难以企及的、绚烂的光。宇智波带土自认自己看向卡卡西的时候从未流露出融含着如此光芒的眼神，所以这番言论在他听来既可笑至极又不可理喻。  
他怎么可能是爱他的？拜托，又不是烂俗小说，他哪有功夫爱人？而爱人者，又怎么会舍得这样对自己的爱人？威胁、恐吓、强迫性爱一应俱全，他怎么可能是爱他的。宇智波带土边想边掏着裤袋，因为烟支的许久不见，动作变得粗暴又野蛮。  
“我怎么可能是爱你的，你在做梦，旗木卡卡西。你不过只是一个近乎完美的作案对象。你在屏幕上出现，而我一眼相中了你，仅此而已。”

只是一个近乎完美的性爱对象。不管是身体的柔软度，或者总是不屈的眼神，包括算是附加惊喜的身体秘密，都让这位银发偶像成了宇智波带土心头最为满意的床伴。而想让卡卡西属于自己也不过是一朝所愿，那之后他不过是睨过几眼卡卡西的演唱会，并不太注意卡卡西每次应他要求而前来时的穿着打扮，不看他主动脱衣率先露出的手臂，不在意他因为撞击而前后摇摆的腰，更别提接吻时男人簇簇翩跹的银色眼睫——  
去你妈的。

反应过来时宇智波带土浑身一悚，随即在心里恶狠狠地咒骂，并看到银发青年的翩跹眼睫如同所想般近在咫尺。  
“你爱我。”旗木卡卡西已反客为主，单手抚上男人的侧脸，眼里全是溺毙深海的温柔，嘴唇覆在他唇角细细摩挲。

“鸢，你爱我。”

连手心都发狠，宇智波带土猛然将旗木卡卡西紧揽进怀里，仿佛是被点燃了引线，或是迟来的痛，或是怒不可遏，都让他的胸膛剧烈起伏到似即将爆炸。  
“去你妈的，旗木卡卡西！你狂妄的样子真让人恶心！”这突如其来的接近让他们之间这似有非无的吻变得越发明朗，于是宇智波带土便揽得更紧了。“我爱你，我爱你又如何？我就算爱你，你又能如何？所有能毁了你前途的录音和视频都在我手里，你就算厌恶我你也逃不走！”

多次强调旗木卡卡西的价值，只会让自己在感受失去时痛彻心扉。

宇智波带土太过明白这个道理，不管是以前，还是现在。从单方面认识旗木卡卡西的那一刻起，他便要求自己不可堕落。但这些在他心甘情愿摘下面具以真面目与卡卡西面对面时，便都不可挽回。一个强求的温柔乡，一扇时刻破碎的窗，玻璃落下时他被旗木卡卡西亲自赋予的死刑扎的鲜血淋漓。  
而宇智波带土能做的只有往回抛歪一枚小碎片当作反击，还要担心飞溅的血迹弄脏他。

多久没有如此情绪失控过了，宇智波带土已不清楚。有庞大的鲜活温度从嘴唇流失，仿佛身处极寒之地而持续地打起哆嗦，他绝望地用这个吻在卡卡西的齿缝间探寻温度，直到唇瓣间被轻轻塞入一支烟。

只是抬眼，他便闯进了旗木卡卡西那双温吞的瞳孔里。

“你的烟在这里呢。”

似乎是看错了，宇智波带土似乎在那双眼睛里看到了一点闪烁的、绚烂的光，他误以为是自己看错了，但旗木卡卡西仍然毫不挣扎，并柔声提醒他。

“需要我帮你点上吗？”

宇智波带土很想问问旗木卡卡西这是在闹哪一出，答非所问并非是他们的专长，现在反而越发欲盖弥彰。脆弱被抽茧剥丝，人类大多无法对决定别离后的挽留无动于衷，是吗？他在心里为自己找着借口，趁着眼眶还未红透之前起身连忙与卡卡西拉开了距离。

“告诉我你的名字。”那所谓日久生情的嗓音在耳边堪堪响起来，他几乎想也没想便含糊地回应，像是个完全招供的犯人。  
“宇智波带土。”他认命地说。“宇智波、带土。”

“还挺乖。”银发偶像对此很满意，起身跪着用膝盖一路蹭到男人旁边并又重新将那脑袋按了回来，细细咀嚼着这个名字，学着宇智波带土每次嘲弄他的语气开了口。  
“宇智波带土，你已经有了旗木卡卡西私人用的手机号码，与我产生了不可言说的关系，是个正常男人都知道接下来该怎么做。”

卡卡西缓缓诉说着，倚靠在怀中的身体随着尾音的下落渐渐变为僵硬。最后男人仰起脸，用不可置信的疑惑眼神回望，这让卡卡西也觉得自己可能是疯了。  
“还需要我如何提醒你？”  
“你想说什么？”宇智波带土抿着嘴唇，狠咬下唇峰一侧翘起的小块死皮，尝到了一点血的味道。  
“你身为鸢，我不会爱你。”  
银发男人似乎注意到了他细微的动作，并用手指为他轻抚嘴唇。

“所以，请你作为宇智波带土，用正常人的方式追我一次。”

结局在他手中吗？  
不在。宇智波带土对此总是心知肚明，没有多少人会在被逼至绝境时仍然无动于衷逆来顺受，旗木卡卡西更不是这样的人。来自不雅视频与照片的威胁程度只会次次降低，可卡卡西对自己的厌恶会一直节节升高。带土想过把控其中的度，但只要陷入和卡卡西的性爱便让自己将这些事抛之脑后。  
掌控全局的是他，而撰写结局的只是卡卡西。  
多么高傲、美丽的人啊，被这样拉入泥沼，一定满心不甘吧？被自己这般龌龊又污秽地对待着，一定满心想要逃走吧？而卡卡西越想逃走，他为了囚禁卡卡西而实施的手段便越发狠烈，直到卡卡西真的将带着那绚烂光彩的视线投向自己，想要逃跑的又变成了他。  
人总是矛盾。

宇智波带土将爱意写在冰上，还要期待太阳永不升起。

“今天晚上我还有通告，明天你就可以通过电视节目看见我。”  
那怀抱仍停在周身没有离去，卡卡西用下巴倚着半天没有动静的人的脑袋顶，颇有些头疼地抬眼看向天花板。  
“我就要走了，不然赶不上。之后也可以给我你的答——”

“我会的。”  
在被这耐心与爱意碾碎之前，宇智波带土毫不留情地打断了他，抬起手摸索至卡卡西的指尖与之十指相扣，藏匿的眼中隐隐有泪。

“我爱你，快滚。”

-Fin.-


End file.
